


Weeks

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault William is dom's and lofty's
Relationships: Ben "Lofty" Chiltern/Dominic Copeland
Kudos: 2





	Weeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).

> For my cousin david who I never got to meet

Week 4  
Dom and lofty had been talking about surrogacy for awhile. They both wanted to be parents but each had their own fears and concerns. For lofty the biggest problem was the child would have no mother because while he had been growing up lofty's mother had been his whole world. So lofty found it hard to imagine raising a child without the mother but people made him realize that 2 fathers could offer the same amount of love and support as any straight couple could. For dom it was different, he had no doubt that they would be able to give their child everything he or she could ever need bUt dom was worried that the surrogate would grow to attached to the baby and would not give it up. But this fear was irrelevant when donna offered to be the surrogate because dom and lofty knew donna would be more than happy to play doting aunt. So here dom and lofty were waiting in the living room while donna did a pregnancy test. Lofty and dom both looked up as donna walked back into the room.  
Lofty " well, what did it say?"  
Donna "I'm 4 weeks pregnant, congrats you're both going to be dads" lofty and dom both rushed to hug her. Lofty even had tears in his eyes.

Week 12  
Dom and lofty were both looking at the screen in awe. Donna was 12 weeks along and it looked like the baby was perfectly healthy. The nurse asked if they wanted to know the sex.  
Lofty "what do you think?"  
Dom "I don't know"  
Donna "I know that knowing the sex before mia was born helped me get the nursery ready and I knew to buy clothes for a girl. But it's up to you"  
Dom "yeah, it would be easier to plan if we knew"  
Lofty "okay, tell us then"  
Nurse "it's a boy" donna, lofty and dom all smiled at this.

Week 20  
Dom and lofty were out shopping for baby furniture. Lofty paused when he saw a mobile made up of planets.  
Lofty "how about this mobile?"  
Dom "sure, if you want our son to be a nerd obsessed with space"  
Lofty "just because he has a baby mobile with a space theme doesn't mean he will be a nerd. Besides what's wrong with being a nerd?"  
Dom "relax I was just joking, I quite like the space theme" lofty pulled dom into a kiss.

Week 28  
It was early in the morning when lofty woke to fine dom standing staring out of the bedroom window.  
Lofty "hey what are you doing up so early?"  
Dom "nothing just go back to sleep"  
Lofty "not until you tell me what's wrong"  
Dom "nothing I just had a dream about having our first Christmas with our son"  
Lofty "oh, so why do you look upset?"  
Dom "I'm not, it just hit me that this is really happening and it freaked me out"  
Lofty "yeah I still get freaked out from time to time but we're going to be amazing parents"  
Dom "your right"

Turns out lofty was wrong about them being good parents because at the 35th week scan the nurse was unable to find a heartbeat. Lofty just stood there crying when the nurse told them. Dom stormed out of the room and went to the men's room and started to punch the wall. Both dom and lofty handled the death of baby William in different ways. For lofty he grieved their son with the help of friends and family, while dom pretended that it hadn't happened. As soon as they arrive home dom packed up all of the baby things that they had brought and took them to a op shop. When lofty said "maybe we should keep them for when we try again" dom shook his head and said "we won't be trying again." Dom was so angry and had no target to direct the anger at so started to workout more and more. Donna was there for lofty when dom wasn't. It took time but eventually lofty and dom were able to move on but they never forgot there son


End file.
